happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pierce
Pierce is a fanon character of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Pierce is a green-and-black porcupine with a black skull shirt, pointed buckteeth, and face piercings. He enjoys listening to Rock n' Roll music and going to concerts. Pierce has a punk-like personality, a short temper, and is somewhat of a slob. He likes to poke people with his quills, fitting enough as some may call him a prick. He is best described as a rebel; he'll try to do what he wants no matter what other people say, even if it means resorting to drastic measures. He can be a jerk most of the time, though his bully-like tendencies decrease later on. Pierce may be a thief, as he stole a car in I've Gotta Bandit to You and a water gun in Your Biggest Fan. It was shown in Past Tensed that he became mean to pay back a bully who broke his toy. Episodes Starring Roles #Gimmy my Lunch Money #Pierce's Punk Smoochie #Big Bully (Ka-Pow!) #Experimentickle #Puffing Paint #Walking on Eggshells #Milk of the Cow-ard #Your Biggest Fan #Strike! #Best of Brute-ish #Out to Lunch #Mark of Retribution #Locked In #Sleepy-Time's Over #Bully gets Bullied #Pipe Down #Country Rock #Ant-i Bullying #Naughty Bully #Black Eyed Bully #Past Tensed #Smash Hit #Frenemy With a Horn #The Bully Games #Rock of Rages #No Quill to Live #A Friendly Competition #Horrible Pranks #The Phone Thieves #Sleepless Night #Bee Gone #Green Nightmare #Blake's and Nuggy's Bad days #Virus Alert #Spin Fun Knowin' ya (Grimtotem14's version) #The Worst Storm #The cursed iphone #Unwillingly Good #The Elemental Virus #Computer Worm Invasion Featuring Roles #Bully Out #Pranks for the Memories #Dog Darn It! #Buried Pleasure #Out of Sight, Out of Time (prehistoric version) #Trix are for Kids #Playing Princess #Hawk Attack #You Can't Beach Me #Water You Doing? #Grave Problems #Sight to See #Mistaken Eye-dentity #A Clothes Call #Bust My Chops! #Have Some Class #Food Feud #Taking Care of Fizz-ness #Dawn of the Squash #The Vanishing Act #A Crumby Day #Just For Laughs #Adventures In Babysitting #From Bath to Worse #Slushie the Snowman #Push It to the Limit #Nerds United #The Dark Bird Rises #Crouching Gecko, Hidden Doofus #A Spectacle of Yourself #Gloomy New Year #The Big Three Oh! #Tale of Tails #Blind Sided #Greedy Greedy Tree Friends #Fat Chance #Splitting Sides #That's Nonsense #Read None About It! #What Am I? #Globo-geddon #Allergy Alert #You're Joshing Me #Snore Losers #Maid to Serve #The Point of Friendship #Artful of Frauds #Long Live the Pharaoh #Cut-Off Claws #Rude Feud #Food Fight #Boil and Trouble #Ire for Desire #Zit Scream #Revenge of the Porcupine #Get Humpy #Split End #No Longer a Bully #Armed and Dangerous #Curse You! #Little Chop of Horror #Squeals on the Bus #Face the Music #Bake and Take #This Won't Hurt a Bit #Risen From the Ashes #Call of Pony: Mane Warfare #Shrike Two #Tea on the Mountain #Invasion of The Trojan Horses #Sleepless Night II Appearances #Not Yo' Cheese #I've Gotta Bandit to You #Calm Before the Storm #Too much Delays #Imperfect Chemistry #Office-sive #Hole-y Smokes #The Sign of Evil #That's Gonna Costume! #Silent Treatment #Nutty or Nice #Naughty or Naughtier #Scaredy Pine #Rough Raccoons #Big Afro and Big Antlers #Tough Enough? #Crash Course #Cagey Stuff #The Tenacious Ten #That's the Law! #Angry Jerky Pig #Pain Drain #Weasel Stompin' Day #Small Fry #Cub-Napped #Ticket or Leave It #Paws' Claws #On the Other Hand #Stick Your Tongue Out HTF Break Roles #The Punk The Kill #Greeting's From High #Leaves Me Alone #Spitballs Away! #Rocks n' Rollers #Piercing Pain Love Bites Roles #Ale to the Chief #Bad Romance Kringle Roles #Kiss Kringle Fates Deaths # Gimmy my Lunch Money: Grinded to pieces by The Mole. # Smoochie 1: Crushed/splattered by his punching bag. # Smoochie 2: His head explodes from a microphone screech. # Smoochie 3: Burnt to death. # Bully Out: Shot by Puffy. # Happy Trails: The rocket he is in with Tigger and Dempsey goes to the sun where he dies. # The Punk the Kill: Killed by Torn and Rip # Big Bully: Dies of blood loss when impaled by his own quills. # Dog Darn It!: Killed by Snowie. # Buried Pleasure: Killed by an alligator. # Puffing Paint: Killed by a chainsaw. # I've Gotta Bandit to You: Stomped in the head by a horse. # Trix are for Kids - Smashed by xylophones. # Playing Princess - Skinned by Grunts and dies of blood loss. # Hawk Attack - Decapitated by Hawkeye. # You Can't Beach Me - Drowned by wave. # Water You Doing? - Drowned by Nippy. # Grave Problems - Head sliced off. # Sight to See - Sniffles steps on his head. # Your Biggest Fan - The fan blows him into the door. # Calm Before the Storm - Shredded by plane propeller. # Mistaken Eye-dentity - Crushed by Lumpy. # Out to Lunch - Crushed by Hippy. # Mark of Retribution - Spine kicked out. # A Clothes Call - Eaten by an alligator. # Bust My Chops! - Chopped in half by The Mole. # Too much Delays - Shot in the head. # Ale to the Chief - Shot to death. # Greeting's From High - Knocked into window by Cinnamon. # Locked In - Smashed into a wall by a flying locker door. # Sleepy-Time's Over - Run over by Robo Star. # Leaves Me Alone - Impaled on a stick hidden in a leaf pile. # Bully gets Bullied - Ran over by sir Gron. # Food Feud - Skinned by gum stuck to his quills. # Taking Care of Fizz-ness - Sliced in half by Fizzles' braces. # Dawn of the Squash - Smashed to bits. # Office-sive - Sucked into a photocopier (debatable). # Hole-y Smokes - Killed by the Platypus Aliens # The Vanishing Act - Suffocated/squeezed to death by vaccum. # A Crumby Day - Cut by glass. # Pipe Down - Shot by corks. # Country Rock - Either electrocuted or killed in explosion. # Just For Laughs - Shot by popcorn. # Adventures In Babysitting - Crushed by Lumpy. # From Bath to Worse - Sliced by ladder. # Kiss Kringle - Stabbed by Flippy. # Slushie the Snowman - Smashed by Slushy. # Push It to the Limit - Lollipop pushed through his head. # Naughty Bully - Crushed by Santa's sleigh. # Nerds United - Skin of his legs and waist is ripped off. # The Dark Bird Rises - Crushed by giant robot. # Black Eyed Bully - Punched through the head by a boxing glove. # Crouching Gecko, Hidden Doofus - Sliced by ninja stars. # A Spectacle of Yourself - Ran over by The Mole. # Gloomy New Year - Possibly dies when the clock tower explodes (debatable). # The Big Three Oh! - Killed by Flippy's bomb. # Tough Enough? - Stabbed by rock. # Tale of Tails - Crushed against tree. # Blind Sided - Accidently skinned. # Crash Course - Ran over by Crash. # Cagey Stuff - Killed by Chain's chainsaw. # Past Tensed - Brain ripped out by claw machine. # Splitting Sides - Mauled by I.D. # Smash Hit - Decapitated by guitar. # That's Nonsense - Ran over by Savaughn. # Bad Romance - Vaporized. # Read None About It! - Cut by newspaper. # What Am I? - Suffocates from skunk-like spray. # The Tenacious Ten - Blown up by inflatable raft. #Globo-geddon - Killed in explosion. #Allergy Alert - Killed by glass bottle. #You're Joshing Me - Impaled in the eye. #Snore Losers - Blown up by loud music. #Maid to Serve - Jumps off cliff. #Ant-i Bullying - Disintegrated by burning gasoline. #The Point of Friendship - Impaled by glass shards. #Artful of Frauds - Cut in half by garage door. #Long Live the Pharaoh - Electrocuted by lightning. #Cut-Off Claws - Head cracked. #It's A Bushy Loss - Murdered by Scoopy. #You Sting So Bad - Killed by a killing spell. #Food Fight - Squashed by melon. #Boil and Trouble - Impaled by scissors. #Ire For Desire - Drowns in water spout (not seen but confirmed). #Zit Scream - Burnt by jack-o-lantern fire. #Revenge of the Porcupine - Ran over by Flippy. #Get Humpy - Sliced by a ladder. #Split End - Hit by car. #The Bully Games - Breaks his neck. #Spitballs Away! - Eye melted off. #No Longer a Bully - Ran over by Lumpy. #Rock of Rages - Stapled to death. #Rocks n' Rollers - Sliced by telephone wires. #Curse You! - Face sliced off by guitar string. #Little Chop Of Horror - Sliced by Random. #Cub-Napped - Sliced by ice. #Piercing Pain - Veins and arteries are ripped out of his body. #Sqeals on the Bus - Shredded to death. #Ticket or Leave It - Ran over by Lifty and Shifty. #No Quill to Live - Head pierced from the inside. #Bake and Take - Killed by dough explosion. #This Won't Hurt a Bit - Possibly dies of blood loss or extreme pain (debatable). #Risen From the Ashes - Ran over by Hippy's bike. #Call of Pony: Mane Warfare - Shot multiple times. #Shrike Two - Impaled on narwhal tusk. #Tea o the Mountain - Crashed into aerobatic plane #The cursed iphone - Shot by a plasma ball Injuries #Gimmy my Lunch Money - Cut by coins and bills. #Hawk Attack - Stabbed and dismembered. #Big Bully - Choked by rope and has quills ripped off. #Have Some Class - Cut by paper. #Imperfect Chemistry - Wedgied with his lower skin. #Adventures In Babysitting - Skin of his back is ripped off. #Naughty or Naughtier - Quills ripped off by underwear. #Rough Raccoons - Pierced by his cut off quills. #Frenemy With a Horn - Faints. #Rocks n' Rollers - Hand sliced off (before death). #Piercing Pain - Piercing impales his arm veins. #This Won't Hurt a Bit - Quills plucked out and salt poured in wounds. #Stick Your Tongue Out - Arms ripped off. #Bee Gone - Stung in the face, arms, and stomach #Sleepless Night II - Stung by bees Number of Kills *Giggles: 1 ("Sleepy-Time's Over") *Toothy: 3 ("Best of Brute-ish", "Locked In" along with Flaky, "Risen From the Ashes" along with Renee) *Lumpy: 2 ("Best of Brute-ish", "Mistaken Eye-dentity" along with Cuddles) *Nutty: 2 ("Sleepy-Time's Over", "Push It to the Limit" along with Handy and Stacy) *Sniffles: 2 ("Bully gets Bullied", "The Bully Games") *Flaky: 2 ("Your Biggest Fan", "No Quill to Live") *Lifty: 1 ("Buried Pleasure" along with the alligator) *Howdy: 2 ("Big Bully", "Your Biggest Fan; along with Gutsy") *Trippy: 4 ("Puffing Paint", "Strike!", "Best of Brute-ish", "Bully gets Bullied") *Hatchy: 2 ("Walking on Eggshells", "Pipe Down" along with McPipes) *Minttles: 1 ("Walking on Eggshells") *Gutsy: 1 ("Your Biggest Fan") *Hippy: 1 ("Best of Brute-ish" along with Bulky) *Fungus: 1 ("Sleepy-Time's Over") *Crafty: 1 ("Sleepy-Time's Over") *Freezy: 1 ("That's Gonna Costume!") *Slushie: 1 ("Slushie the Snowman") *Hoppy: 1 ("The Tenacious Ten") *Bulky: 1 ("The Tenacious Ten") *Snooty and Cranky: 1 ("Ire For Desire") *Ulysses - 1 ("Ire for Desire") *Munches - 1 ("Food Fight") *Doppler - 1 ("The Bully Games") *Jerky -1 ("The Bully Games") *Vanilla - 1 ("Squeals on the Bus" along with Mole) *Prongs - 1 ("Shrike Two" along with Shrikes) *Others - 1+ (He was responsible with Farty for a huge fire that killed everybody in "Breaking Wind - MarioDude2848's Version") Trivia *He is similar to Duncan from'' Total Drama Island''. *Originally a bully-type character, this aspect of his personality would later decrease to avoid competition with Jerky (while Jerky is a bigger jerk their personas were virtually the same). Instead more episodes would focus on his other aspects. *He seems to have his own theme music (rock music is heard whenever he appears). *He usually doesn't seem to care about others' deaths or injuries. Sometimes, he laughs at them. *He secretly likes unicorns and rainbows. *He has a soft side towards small children (like Cub) and certain animals like puppies and kittens. *He does yoga, as shown in his smoochie. *He has been to juvie approximately 17 times. *His house is first shown in Pranks for the Memories. This is also the first episode where he survives. *He is the first victim of Snowie, Hawkeye, Bonny, Trixie, Fizzles, Chuckles, and Slushie, Pow Pow and Snooty. *He will appear in the Ka-Pow spin-off Bros to the Most. *Despite his rude and unpleasant nature, he can co-operate with other characters on occasion. An example is in A Clothes Call, where he worked with the others to find Lifty and Shifty (although it didn't work out as he later tried to bully Pranky). *Pierce can cry on occasion when things don't go his way, as seen in Strike! and Pierce Makes A Band. *He sometimes likes to photocopy his butt, as seen in the Specy Spooktacular episode "Office-sive". *As a regular goof, he sometimes appears with normal buck teeth instead of sharp buck teeth. *Most of his deaths involve being skinned or sliced. *Pierce shares some similarities to Kanji Tatsumi from Persona 4. They both may be tough punks, but they secretly love cute things. *In fan version episodes, he takes a place of Disco Bear. *As of No Quill to Live, he is the third character to reach his 100th death, after Josh and Trippy. *According to the Tree Friend Comedy Montage, Pierce thinks that Dynamite Hack is heavy metal. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Porcupines Category:Bros to the Most Category:Rodents Category:Evil Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Introductions Category:Characters Submitted for the "Truffles' Video Bomb Competition" Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Characters with no ears Category:Free to Use